Love Me Not Him
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't take the pain of watching her love someone else. It hurts to much. Please forgive me. Love in death, Chad Dylan Cooper.  ***3rd Place in LOL's AU Contest***


I do not own _Sonny With a Chance / So Random! _For LOL's AU contest.

* * *

><p>The lonely boy walked down the hallway as he started his walk home from school; he was wearing the usual long sleeve shirt and jeans. The clothes that covered everything. They cover the scars located almost on every part of the boys body and the small empty stomach that never eats.<p>

People say he is the most handsome guy in the school, the bravest, and most popular. But to him he was ugly, a coward, and only liked for looks and nothing else.

He used to think the same thing that everyone else thought of him, then she came along. Sonny Munroe. To him she was perfect, kind, caring, his soul mate and she still is.

They went out, they fell in love, but after a while they fell apart. When ever he said "I love you" she could never say back while looking him in the eyes, but he never noticed. So, he gave her everything she wanted. In return she stole things from him; she stole his first kiss, his virginity, and his heart. Then she broke up with him.

***Flashback***

"Chad, I'm breaking up with you," she spoke her voice as smooth as velvet.

The boys jaw dropped as eyes filled with tears, "W-why? I gave you everything. My first kiss, my virginity, my heart. So... why?"

"Because I fell out of love with you, and into love with someone else."

His heart shattered, "With who?" he asked controlling his voice to the best of his ability.

"Chad I really don't want to hurt you more than I already am," she said.

"Then tell me who," he said.

"Chad, please don't-" he cut her off.

"Tell me!" he yelled, a single tear dripping from his eye.

"It's," she looked at him, she could see all his hurt and pain, "Devon."

His heart shattered, she was in love with his best friend.

"Chad, I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears in her own eyes.

She never liked hurting people because she always ended up hurt too.

"It's o-kay. I-I un- understand," he choked out.

"Can we please be friends at least?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes as he turned around and walked away.

***Flashback***

His body felt numb, as he was walking down the sidewalk. When he stood outside Sonny's house, he could see two shadows in the window connecting to her room.

One male. One female. He saw the two bodies connect. They fit almost perfectly, but you could see a small hole in between them a hole that only he could fill.

Tears dripped down his face leaving trails behind. He brought a hand to his face and wiped some of them away.

He turned around and continued to walk down the sidewalk. As he reached his house he took in a deep breath. He walked up the path leading to the door. His shaking hand slowly reached and turned the knob of the door. As he came into the house, he set his back pack down on the ground. He slowly went up the stairs to his room.

When he got there he closed the door. As he turned around he saw two bodies connected with each other, fitting together like two puzzle pieces, laying down on the bed. Chad slowly shook his head getting rid of the past images.

He slowly trotted down to his bathroom. When he got there he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot with purple bags lay under them; showing that he has been crying recently and his fearful lack of sleep.

He slowly pulled out his phone, flipping it open. He glanced at the screen, before punching in the familiar number.

"Hello, Chad?" her soft voice spoke.

He leaned against the wall as he slid down it.

"Hello? Chad are you there?" he heard her say, tears fell down his face his breath becoming shaky.

"S-sonny," he whispered into the phone.

"Thank god you answered; I was starting to get worried," she said.

"I-I don't think I can do this anymore," Chad said.

"Do what anymore?" she asked.

"B-be friends. I can't be friends with you anymore. I'm so sorry. Goodbye." He swiftly hung up the phone before she could reply. The he took out the SIM card and snapped it in half. He was alone.

Alone. That's how he felt. Alone. That's one of his many feelings. Beside pain, heart broken, depressed, and many more feeling that he can't describe.

He reached over and grabbed his "friend". As he looked at the object the he called a "friend". His friend helped him in his weakest time. The friend took away his pain, gave him hope, and most importantly made him feel. There is only one fault in his friend. The fault being its only temporary. It come, then it goes.

He needed a friend right now. He slowly took off his shirt. Scars lined up all over his chest and arms. He looked over himself, trying to find a spot where his "friend" could make his mark. He finally found one right above his naval. He brought the object to his skin and dragged it along the naked flesh.

Blood started coming out of the new scar. He made another one next to the other, the blood started to soak up in his pants and drip onto the floor. Tears that dripped off his chin mixed in with the red liquid.

The boy stood up and wiped off his stomach. He didn't bother to patch his cuts up, or clean up the floor, because he knew this was the end. He grabbed a glass of water and bottle of pills, then walked over the bed and sat down. Picking up a pad of paper and a pen.

_I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore._  
><em>It hurts to much. I can't take this pain, anymore.<em>  
><em>Please, respect my wishes and don't blame anyone but myself.<em>  
><em>Also, tell Sonny I love her. I still do. But that I couldn't take the pain of watching her love someone else.<em>  
><em>It hurt to much.<em>  
><em>Please forgive me...<em>

_Love in death,_  
><em>Chad Dylan Cooper<em>

He slowly laid the paper down before laying fully on the bed. He opened the bottle of pills and poured them into his lap. He picked up the glass of water and started taking the pills one by one. Slowly bringing him closer to death. As soon as he was about to take the last pill, he felt himself losing consciousness. Then the glass fell from his hand and onto the floor breaking into thousands of pieces.

His parents heard commotion coming for their son's room and quickly ran up the stairs. His dad quickly opened the door and gasped. His mother looked into his room and screamed.

"My baby!" she yelled running to the bed and grabbing his hand, ignoring the glass that was digging into her skin.

"No! No! No! Chad honey please don't die on me. Baby please!" she screamed. His dad came over and picked her up bringing her to his arms. His wife started hitting him in the chest trying to get to her son. But Mr. Cooper kept his grip on her.

After a while she stopped and just sobbed into his arms.

"Chad!" a feminine voice yelled. The girl heard noises coming form upstairs and rushed to his room. What she saw left her speechless.

She walked over to the boys limp body, passing his parents. She walked over to the side of the bed with no glass and crawled onto it. She crawled over to Chad's body and hugged his body close to hers.

"I love you, Chad. I always have. I never loved Devon. The truth is I left you because I was pregnant and I didn't think you would want it, and Devon was only helping me out. . . I'm so sorry Chad."

* * *

><p>"I do not want to be afraid<br>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
>I'm tired of feeling so numb<br>Relief exists I find it when  
>I am cut<p>

I may seem crazy  
>Or painfully shy<br>And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
>If you would just look me in the eye<br>I feel alone here and cold here  
>Though I don't want to die<br>But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside" ~ PLUMB, "Cut"

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
